foreverknightfandomcom-20200216-history
Nick Knight (1989 Pilot)
Summary Someone is killing a number of homeless people and draining their blood. Then, a museum guard is killed the same way and a special artifact is stolen, a Mayan cup that Nick believes can help him become mortal again. Nick suspects that his old mentor Lacroix is in town and behind the murders. Forced into a partnership with the unbearable Detective Schanke, Nick has to face both Lacroix and the Homeless Killer while trying to protect his friends. Cast * Rick Springfield......Nick Knight * John Kapelos......Donald G. Schanke * Michael Nader......Lucien LaCroix * Laura Johnson......Dr. Alyce Hunter * Robert Harper......Dr. Jack Brittington * Richard Fancy......Cpt. Brunetti * Cec Verrell......Janette Story Recap Fan Fiction * "A Common Need"http://www.foreverknight.org/Erika1228/commonneed1to35.htm by Christine Hantzopulos Hunt - crossover with Forever Knight Discussion * "Rewatch: "Nick Knight" (1989)"- discussion and analysis on Brightknightie's Dreamwidth journal, 30 January 2016 Quotes ATTENDANT 1: "You pushed the panic button." NICK: (RE: tanning bed) "I got a little claustrophobic. It's like a coffin in there." ATTENDANT 1: "He's cute." ATTENDANT 2: "He's weird. Comes in three times a week and never gets a tan. NICK: "How long has Schanke been here?" DEDRICK: "10 minutes." NICK: "It's hard to miss that cologne." SCHANKE: "Can you believe they put a guy like this in homicide. Falls apart every time he sees a little hemoglobin." NICK: "I've done a little grave robbing in my time." ALYCE: "That's illegal." NICK: "Only in the last 40 years." ALYCE: "As long as you or I've been alive." NICK: "In this incarnation, yeah." ALYCE: "At first I thought one of the exhibits had fallen and then I heard the gunshots." NICK: "Wait, you heard gunshots and you went out anyway?" ALYCE: "I'm a very curious woman. Stupid, maybe, but curious. Curiosity is the basis of all discovery you know." BRUNETTI: "Look our best people are working on this case." FEMALE REPORTER: "Person, Knight!" BRUNETTI: "People. Plural." JACK: "Drink it." NICK: "What is it?" JACK: "Grasshopper ears, eye of newt. What the hell do you care. Just drink it. Pretty soon I'll have you up to chicken soup." JACK: "How's your tan coming?" NICK: "I'm up to 10 minutes." JACK: "Oh, macho man!" NICK: "How do I look?" JACK: "Like a bronzed god." NICK: "So who's it gonna be?" BRUNETTI: "I wanted to give you somebody with experience." NICK: "Who?" BRUNETTI: "He's a day guy now." NICK: "His name wouldn't happen to be--" SCHANKE: (slides into frame) "Hoo! Well howdy, partner." NICK: (Takes out his gun and offers it to Brunetti) "Shoot me." BRUNETTI: (placating) "Come on, Nick. Put it back." SCHANKE: "Take him up on it." JACK: (on answering machine) "You're favorite forensic pathologist wants you to eat something this evening. You need a Jewish mother." NICK: "I already got one." SCHANKE: "So what flavor am I?" FENNER: "AB positive." SCHANKE: "Is that good?" FENNER: "Well you can take anything but motor oil." JACK: "Did you have a good breakfast?" NICK: "I went a few rounds with a hamburger." JACK: "Excellent!" NICK: "I'll be lucky to keep it down." SCHANKE: "I had a cheeseburger too with large fries and a shake. I mean these night shifts. I mean in my head I know I'm supposed to be having breakfast but who can eat ham and eggs at 7:30 at night." NICK: (sees Schanke lighting up a cigarette) "Hey not in my Caddy." SCHANKE: "Why don't you drive a nice, clean city car? A box that I can smoke in. We all know you're Joe Cool, Knight--" NICK: "Trunk space." SCHANKE: "Trunk space?" NICK: "Yeah, the 1959 Cadillac had more trunk space than any car made in the last 30 years." JACK: "Everything I do is wasted when you drink this stuff. It's the blood that keeps you from coming over." NICK: "I am, what I am, and I don't think Betty Ford takes vampires." NICK: "Get out." JACK: "Oh, well. That is a major change in attitude. Excuse me. If you don't want help, I'm just a dot in the horizon. Go back to your TV sunrise. I'll go catch the real thing." NICK: "You have no idea what it's like to live all these years. To watch all those you love grow old and die, one by one. NICK: (hold up old photograph) "LaCroix was my master. The vampire that brought me over. He's like a brother. We've got the same blood in our veins and he wants to keep it that way." NICK: "He could never understand why I stopped killing. So he follows me from city to city and from century to century, obsessed with keeping me in the darkness. These murders are his way of calling me out Jack. His way of getting to me." JANETTE: "Wasn't it Chicago before?" NICK: "It was time." JANETTE: "The Dorian Gray syndrome." NICK: "Although if I'd known they were going to install lights in Wrigley Field..." NICK: "What are you doing here?" ALYCE: "We have to talk. (three vampires surround them) Actually I'm with someone." NICK: (to vampires) "Back off. (to Alyce) Why are you looking at my chest?" ALYCE: "Why are they looking at my neck?" LACROIX: (on the radio) "The Nightcrawler bringing you a little lead on KTED--Metal for the Ages. Three weeks in this town and I still haven't seen my old friend. ALYCE: "Where did they dig up this guy?" NICK: "Listen to me. Keep it tuned to this station and if you hear anything weird or I'm not out in 20 minutes, pick up this radio and say '81 Kilo needs back up' at this address." ALYCE: "Wouldn't it be better if we just call them now or at least introduce me to the person I'll be talking to." NICK: "Just stay in the car OK." (leaves) ALYCE: (waits momentarily and then follows Nick.) SCHANKE: "Hey don't give me that attitude. You think I did this on purpose? And when you're filling out the report, spell the name right! It's Schanke! S-C-H-A-N-K-E!" SCHANKE: "Hey, hey, you OK man? You look like death warmed over." NICK: "I'm just a bit weak. I'm hungry. That's all." SCHANKE: "I've got some jerky." NICK: "You're kidding? Let's get back to the hospital." SCHANKE: "Hey jerky's not bad. It sorta stimulates the--" NICK: (dials phone)"I just want to check my machine." SCHANKE: (looks at watch) "Come on, Knight. My wife's gonna kill me....Look it, they got bagels! Great!" NICK: "Alyce and LaCroix, they're the lucky ones." JACK: "Oh you don't mean that. Is that why you want to become mortal? So that you can die? Or do you want the experience of living and loving like a human being?" SCHANKE: "Well, well, well, well, well, fancy meeting you gentlemen here. Allow me to present to you the keys to a 1959 Cadillac in cherry condition. Little did I know that I have a third cousin in the auto body business. Relatives do come in handy, partner." Trivia In this pilot, Nick's original name was given as Jean-Pierre (this was how he was addressed by both Janette and Lacroix). In the series, they called him Nicholas. Many of the characters were changed from original pilot to series. Of special note is that Nick's pathologist friend undergoes a sex change between the original pilot and the series. See Also *Dark Knight (1992 Pilot) *Dark Knight: The Second Chapter External Links *"Rewatch: "Nick Knight" (1989)" - discussion of Nick Knight on brightknightie's DW journal (from 30 January 2016) * "Live On The Air - Nick Knight, the Movie" - detailed recap of Nick Knight on nicholas_lucien's DW journal (from 5 November 2017) Category:Episodes